narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gen Nakaido
Gen Nakaido (ナカイド ゲン, Nakaido Gen is a major character in the fan-series Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. He is later given the main protagonist role in the prequel Nakaido Gaiden. He is a shinobi from Konohagakure, the leader of Team Gen, and a member of the Nakaido Clan. He was also the leader of the Konohagakure Elite Protection Force. He is also known by the moniker, "Gen the Fireworks Ninja" for his mastery of explosive and fire-based jutsu. Background Gen was born of the clan's lower guard, Segimaro Nakaido, and the clan's upper punishment officer, Hira Nakaido. When Gen was born, he was known by the lower clan as the one to bring the two parts together through peaceful planning and cooperation. However, the upper clan was afraid that Gen would become a revolutionary and a potential threat if he learned about his lower clan heritage. They branded the boy's lineage a secret and threatened his mother with death to never tell Gen about his lower clan heritage. As for his father, Segimaro was thrown out of the clan and was later branded a missing-nin by the village. Gen grew up lavished in the luxuries of the Nakaido Clan. Due to his upper clan ranking, he was first taught jutsu lectures by the clan's elders, just like rest of the upper clan Nakaido children. During the Invasion of Pain, he was attacked by Pain's Naraka Path, but he was saved by the elders of his clan, who sacrificed their lives for him. This made him see that ninja were protectors of the peace and his clan was a honorable one. After the invasion and the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was sent to the Ninja Academy to begin his training as a ninja. There he rose through the ranks and became one of best students in the academy. However, he was tied up with a girl named Aichi Goron. He then decided that he would do his best to become the very best. Personality After Gen graduated from the academy and joined Team Naruto, he was a serious boy with a heart of stone. Despite believing in teamwork and honor, Gen wanted to rise to be the most powerful shinobi to ever exist. He wanted to surpass all of those around him, including his superiors. Even though he passed through the academy with the highest marks, he considered trial through combat to be more proving. He considered only his teammates Aichi and Enma Getsou as his only equals and his Jonin sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, as his superior. After a while, and a great deal of painful battles however, Gen's idea of being superior died out. After a while, Gen gained a personality that helped him to put his friends before him. Gen's intelligence and training encouraged him to reach higher heights. Along with Aichi and Enma, Gen was able to make remarkable team efforts. He also risked his life on several occaisons to protect his teammates, going so far as to protect Enma from Izokaku Retsu's Shadow Release: Sphere of Eternal Blight, a jutsu which most shinobi who face it are killed by. Gen soon found romantic feelings towards Aichi after the Chunin Exams Arc. After a while, he and Aichi did almost everything together. Thanks to Aichi, Gen was able to learn fire jutsu that the Nakaido Clan, though known as fire-release masters, could never learn. He and Aichi soon agreed that they would get married as soon as they reached the age of 18. After Aichi nearly killed him and subsequently left the village, Gen soon felt heartbroken and mangled. His actions were more reckless and his former attitude and intelect seemed to die out. After a few months however, he soon vowed to defeat Aichi for what she did with him and even though he was still in love with her, he knew he would have to kill her for the sake of the village. Eventually, he becomes a little distant from others, perferring to be alone to look over his numerous failures and find ways to correct them. Gen hated the Shinjiro Tenga Group since the start of the Hyuga and Uchiha Arc. He soon resolved with Aichi (who was against Shinjiro at the time) and Enma to defeat them. After Aichi defected from Konoha for Shinjiro, Gen's hatred for the organization rose exponentially. He is currently the first and only to face five Shinjiro members, moreso than anyone else. Gen also shows great pride, respect, and loyalty towards his clan. He shows his loyalty in many ways, mostly showing its symbol and using their signature jutsu. However, after meeting his father who became a traveling exile, Gen's respect for the clan decreased, despite his father's wishes to retain his love for it. He even went so far as to stop wearing the Nakaido insignia for a while. His respect, returned and he returned to having honor towards his clan. He proclaimed that he would find a way to change his clan one day. During Ketsu Chronicles, Gen retains his seriousness and his recluseness, but also has become somewhat playful as well. He also gains a lazy, carefree attitude as a means to hide his true emotions about Aichi from anyone around him. This emotional shroud is known to be a farce by his closest friends and the farce fades whenever he is angered. He would then become very strict and somewhat brutal. However, He treats his students, Sanhiro Ketsu, Kaede Meitochi, and Art Uzūba like he would his own children sincerely, adding Kenno Sagii to this new family during The Last Sealer. He becomes sort of a father figure for Sanhiro and teaches him many jutsu to become stronger. Throughout the series, though he is actually commanded by the council to keep a watch on Sanhiro's progress, Gen eventually does all he can to protect Sanhiro from the village's darker intents. In the Last Sealer, Gen develops a degree of hatred for Sanhiro when it is confirmed that he is working for Shinjiro and even states that if he has to, he'll kill his former student to prevent the secrets of Konoha from being leaked. When Sanhiro reveals that he was actually against Shinjiro, Gen's suspicion remains, but it slowly fades as Sanhiro proves himself as a loyal Konoha shinobi once more. His hatred for Shinjiro is pushed further when he learns that Aichi is actually number One of the Nine, vowing that only he will crush her out of sake of their past love. It is also notable that Gen loves to spend his time around fellow team leaders Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, as the three are always gathered somewhere in the village discussing various things. He has a strong tie with the Konoha 11 and he is considered one of their closest friends and allies, even to the point of being one of the "Konoha 12". This is further exemplified when Naruto chastises him for calling him "Lord Hokage" and requests that Gen just calls him Naruto or Naruto-sensei instead. Gen is an avid fan and supporter of fireworks. Just like his moniker suggests, he is a lover of explosions, peaceful ones more than ones he must injure or kill with. His love for fireworks convinced him to create a part-time business, the Nakaido Fireworks Shop, in which he creates and sells specialized fireworks for many occasions, and even has an export business for transactions abroad. He also enjoys watching firework shows starring fireworks made in Luragakure. Appearance Though he doesn't mind getting himself dirty under the right means, Gen loves to keep up a good appearance. He has short brown hair, which lengthens over time until it reaches his upper back during Ketsu Chronicles and The Last Sealer. His hair is also slighty spiked at the top, giving him an appearance similar to most of his clan members. He also has unwavering steel gray eyes and has tan skin that is darker than Aichi's, but lighter than Enma's. During Nakaido Gaiden, he wore a white and green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also blue pants and typical ninja's sandals. Around his neck he wore a green pearl with a silver chain through it around his neck. His forehead protector which he wore on his forehead pushed his hair slightly upward. The pearl was given to him by his mother. After finding out about his father during the Nakaido Destiny Arc, Gen replaced the pearl with a green neckerchief given to him by his father. The bandanna was eventually used to cover a gruesome scar on his neck, which resulted from a near-fatal jutsu test. The necklace is worn underneath the bandanna and is rarely seen. During Ketsu Chronicles and the Last Sealer, he wears the standard Jonin's attire of the long sleeved blue shirt, standard green flak jacket, and blue pants. His hair is longer and more slick, though still pushed upward by his forehead protector. He still wears the bandanna around his neck and the pearl around his right wrist. He also wears an armguard on his right arm, showing his membership of the Konoha Elite Protection Force, which is a more civilian adaptation of the ANBU Black Ops, as well as a black ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder, though it is rarely seen. This indicates that he was once a member of ANBU as well. Abilities Gen is considered a powerful shinobi with various specialties that make him a wonderful asset to many teams. Throughout Nakaido Gaiden, Ketsu Chronicles, and The Last Sealer, Gen has proven his mettle to opponents time and time again. This degree of strength and skill was so high, he was referred to as "The Second Coming of Kakashi", due to his training and impressive shinobi record. His rate of growth is so rapid that by the time Otoshi Nagare defects from Konoha after revealing his connection to Shinjiro, Gen was considered as the possible Eighth Hokage, though he initially refused, before Naruto stepped up to regain the title as Hokage again. It is revealed that his true level of skill began rising during the Konohagakure-Shiragakure War, where he took on many enemies and even gained the respect of the Konoha 11. That was when he had gotten the ackowledgment of being one of the most powerful Nakaido clan members in his generation. His skills were also so high, he became one a member of the ANBU shortly after the war and rose to becoming ANBU Commander for about two years before he had to quit by request of Otoshi to keep an eye on Sanhiro. Also, Gen is listed as a high A-rank shinobi in various bingo books throughout the world and is considered an S-rank shinobi in the Land of Wind due to his immense skill and usage of Fire Release techniques. This makes him an excellent front line warrior and is usually the commander of a close-to-mid range attack force during times of war. Taijutsu When it comes to taijutsu, Gen is considered a master at martial arts and the ways of combat. His years of expertise in fighting allows him to see through an opponent and find out what their capabilities are. His way of fighting consist of fighting an enemy and getting a sample of their skills as well as finding a way to fight around them. His taijutsu skill is high enough to pit him against enemies of great skill and fight hand-to-hand unassisted. He also has knowledge of pressure points and can disable an opponent if he can get to the pressure point without much trouble. He also has access to almost 40 different elite fighting styles and maybe hundreds of fighting techniques, making him unpredictable in hand-to-hand combat. Gen's strength is considered above average and his durability is something to behold. In Kimza Chronicles, he was able to take a rather harsh beating from Yatsu of Shiragakure and keep fighting at full force. His strength is at a level as he was able to lift two Asura Village shinobi with each hand and throw them meters away. His body also suffered repeated suffering, increasing his durability to points further than most shinobi in the series. Despite being calm and seemingly lethargic when idle, in battle Gen is extremely fast and agile. Even back during the Konohagakure-Shiragakure War, he was able to defeat many Shira shinobi within mere seconds. During his battle with Niro of the Four Larva, he was able to attack him again and again without the latter figuring out what was going on for a while. His greatest example was when he fought Sanhiro Ketsu head on and actually matched the Ketsu's speed, even when it was enhanced by the Kimza Ruryu. Ninjutsu Explosive Jutsu True to his name, Gen is a master of explosive jutsu. Most of his attacks deal with explosions, creating craters, or blindsiding the opponent. Gen is also able to deduce the explosive method of certain jutsu just by looking at it long enough. He is also make certain jutsu explosive if he is able to learn it. He can create explosives out of many items and is best known for his fireworks-related jutsu. Nature Transformation Gen is able to use four of the primary five Nature Transformations after years of harsh training. True to his nickname and Nakaido heritage, Gen's most used and most advanced element is fire. His mastery of Fire Release techniques make him a deadly opponent when jutsu is concerned. His explosive jutsu is also increased in power when channeling fire chakra into them. Most shinobi were given flee on sight orders when ever Gen was encountered and was beginning a fire-based ninjutsu. Using Earth Release, he is able to encase his body in earth as well as create protective barriers. With Wind Release, he can increase the effects of explosive and Fire Release jutsu as well as summon wind barriers. Using Lightning Release, he has learned the Chidori and has learned to create various Lightning Release techniques. After training for a year and learning how to hold elements together directly from Sasuke Uchiha, Gen had succeeded in creating the super-electric and superheated Plasma Release. Though his version of it is still imperfect, he is able to use one technique with it: the Plasma Release: Chidori. This jutsu is a more powerful version of the Chidori that can decimate areas around him, though it is still inferior to Sasuke's skill with it. Special Ninjutsu After learning about the secrets of the Sharingan from his friend Aichi, Gen had begun a study to learn about the dōjutsu. This resulted with learning the Foreseeing Mind's Eye Technique, a jutsu that enabled him to read his opponent's moves for up to two minutes during the battle. After Aichi defected from Konoha, he decided not to use this technique and holds on to that vow until he was forced to use it during a battle with Otoshi Nagare. Gen considers the technique dangerous but very reliable in a scrape. Intelligence Even at an early age, Gen was considered nearly a genius and a fast learner. This intelligence gained the respect of his higher-ups and resulted in his promotion to Jonin at the age of 16. Gen's skill in combat enables him to read his opponent's moves and learn his opponent's tendacies just by watching. He was assigned to Sanhiro's team due to his insight and uses his intelligence to regularly play whatever fight he engages in into his hands. Stats Nakaido Gaiden Beginning Arc Upon the formation of Team 19, Gen decided to see if his teammates were strong shinobi who would hold him back, or weaklings who would keep him behind of things. Upon meeting with Aichi, he was surprised by her quick suggestion for a sparring session. He was more impressed when he figured out that she was as strong as she was smart. Their battle was soon cut short by their Jonin-sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. When Naruto asked Gen what his dream was, the boy told him that his goal was to take on powerful opponents around the world and show the shinobi world the power of the Nakaido clan. Steel Mountain Arc Gen's first major mission was heading deep into the Land of Wind with Aichi, Enma, and Naruto to find 11 lost members of the Kanaragi Clan. Though the Kanaragi clan was native to Kirigakure, they had to help the members due to the clan being great sword makers and the group's unofficial alliegence to Konoha. After a while, they reached their apparent target, a metal coated mountain. Upon reaching the summit, they were attacked by Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Member and fellow Kanaragi clan member, Ryoza. Ryoza knew about the group's pact with Konoha, and he was resolved to kill the members to stop their assistance to Konoha, not before using them to create enough swords to aid Kirigakure however. At first, he kept Gen, Aichi, Enma, and Naruto at bay and they were forced to free the prisoners. Gen and Aichi soon took advantage of their distance and used fire-based techniques to melt the metal around Ryo to trap him, and Enma attacked him with physical blows. Ryoza soon used his sword, Aso, to attack the three Genin and turn the tide of the fight. Just as they were about to be killed, Naruto intervened. After a long, but well-played battle, Naruto killed Ryoza using his Rasengan. Chunin Exam Arc Before the Chunin Exam began, Gen was asked by Aichi to spar with him, which Gen agreed to immediately. Gen was soon impressed that they were both becoming stronger, knowing that they were stronger than when they fought Ryo. They were about t use fire-based techniques on each other when they were interrupted by Laosugu Inuzuka and forced to stop without coming to a victor. During the first part of the exam, which was a written test, Gen used his intelligence to find the answers on his own. After realizing that this was a test to test a ninja's information gathering skills, he used a complex leg-finger communication system to help Enma with the answers, who was on the other side of the room. In the second test of the Chunin Exam in the Forest of Death, Gen decided that the group should look for a weaker team and take them out for their Heaven Scroll. However, they ran into Team Usano, who used their prowess in wind-based ninjutsu and genjutsu to weaken their opponents. Gen managed to hold on his on for quite a while, but he was soon knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he caught the sight of Aichi using her newly activated Sharingan to defeat Team Usano. Gen was afraid at first, but then he felt proud that he had an Uchiha Clan member on his team, and he was encouraged that he had a rival who became more powerful. During the preliminaries of the exam, Gen was faced off against Toshia Huzoraki. Toshia proved to be a powerful opponent for Gen. At first, Gen's taijutsu was dodged and blocked by Toshia. And when he tried to use his fire based jutsu against him, Toshia used earth-based jutsu to sheild himself from his attacks. Gen was starting to feel down when Aichi's cheering rejuvinated him. He then used a powerful blast of his Fire-Release: Great Fireball Technique to crush his defenses, then knocked him out with a stone-breaking hook. During his two months of training in order to become ready for the finals, Gen read and trained many of the Nakaido Clan's fire techniques. After a while, Gen decided that he would use more than fire jutsu from now on, since he was close to defeat during the Chunin Exam preliminaries. One day, when he was taking a break from his training to roam the village, he ran into Aichi. After seeing her Sharingan activated, he asked her about it. After a long talk, Aichi decided that she would let Gen in on some of her Sharingan secrets. During the first match of the finals, Gen was pitted against Shiku Aburame. Shiku used his kikaichu beetles to create a dome around a 40 foot radius and used the insects to comsume much of the oxygen in the area. He told Gen that he would have seven minutes to defeat him or else he would pass out from oxygen definciency. Gen, agreeing to the challenge, jumped into the fray without thinking twice. Due to the near-complete darkness in the dome, Gen was victim to attacks all over the area from the insects, as well as Shiku's own blows. Gen tried to strike Shiku, but he couldn't hear him due to the buzzing of the kikaichu nor he couldn't see him in the blackened area. When Shiku told him that his time was running thin, Gen used fire-based attacks towards Shiku. Shiku stopped him cold when he told Gen that his fire-based techniques would only burn out the remaining oxygen, and therefore drain more time. Gen then dove deep into his mind and calmed himself down. Then, by using gut instinct, Gen rushed to Shiku and grabbed hold of him, ignoring the repeated attacks from the insects. He then used his newly developed technique, the Earth Release: Giant Gauntlet Technique to defeat him in one strike, which just 16 seconds to spare. After the insects were cleared, Gen announced the winner, and the medic-nin came for him, Shiku told Gen that he did something brave and smart in a situation where others would panic and use desperation until their demise. Roleplay Appearances *Wrath of the Nine: Gen Nakaido vs. Yatsu of Shiragakure Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Gen's hobbies are meditating, drinking tea and coffee, making fireworks, and teaching younger generations of shinobi. **Gen's favorite foods are barbeque steak with local seasonings, fried roe with lemon seasoning, and fish curry with rice. His least favorite foods are basically anything without seasoning. **He has completed 767 missions in total: 53 D-rank, 169 C-rank, 254 B-rank, 247 A-rank, and 44 S-rank. **He wishes to have a rematch with Aichi Goron and Hana Hyūga. He also wishes to fight Neji Hyūga, Naruto Uzumaki, and his students once they become exceptional ninja as well as many Fire Release masters. **Gen's favorite words are "Fireworks" and "Promise". *According to Neji, Gen is the youngest team leader in Saphiro's graduating class, with him starting at 23 while veryone else was around 26 to 28. *Gen's birthday is the same as the creator's mother, Sarah Paige. *Gen's original name was Tagaranon Nakado, and before that Genon Telechov, but it was changed due to personal reasons. *Due to being a member of a Tokomiya branch clan, Gen is also distantly related to Saphiro Kimza, who is a member of the Tokomiya clan. *Gen so far has the third highest stat rating in Kimza Chronicles, tied with Ezemaru Kimza and behind Otoshi Nagare, then Daigaru Meitochi. **Despite that, Gen is the most balanced character in the Kimza Chronicles series. *Gen's article is the oldest article created by Gen Nakaido24, created during 2009. Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Character infoboxes Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Male Category:Gen Nakaido24